May I Have This Dance?
by SunRise19
Summary: It is funny how one simple question can forever alter one's life. AU of Pocahontas II..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: wow, has it really been that long since I have published something? However, I am back with something new! It's an AU to Pocahontas II, I hope you all will like it!

Honor goes to my beta you know who you are. Also, to so many other people that helped me such as my friend Kamila and my other friend Mai Lynne. Thank you all so much! This story was a bit of a struggle for me, because I had to get in the loop of writing Pocahontas stuff again since I've been away for so long.

However, enough of my ranting Please leave your comments and feedback, they really mean a lot and I greatly appreciate them!

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..

"My lady, are you ready?"

Mrs. Jenkins knocked on the door where in the bedchamber stood Pocahontas, dressed in a golden colored gown that John Rolfe had purchased for her. Her dark hair which had always seemed to cascade down her back was twisted up in all different directions with beads and other such things woven within her strands. The hard unforgiving shoes were upon her feet, not to mention the tightly pulled corset underneath the many layered dress with the many skirts fluttered outwards even with no wind.

How she wished she could've said no as she replied to the maid's question with a, "Yes."

As she turned from the mirror and walked towards the heavy door that separated her from the eyes of English society, a hand went up to her neck and felt the oddness of the necklace that Rolfe had given her. Although she had placed her mother's necklace in the box that Rolfe's necklace had come in, she still felt strange and even more foreign with out it.

Walking down the stairs, she saw John Rolfe as he waited near the carriage door. Before she knew it, she was standing beside him and he was taking her gloved hand in to his own and kissing it.

"You look beautiful," he said as a footman had helped her in to the carriage and Rolfe got in on the other side. With a sudden lurch of the coach, it began to make its way towards the king's palace.

"Are you glad you have come to England? There is indeed so much to see here."

John Rolfe said as a bump of the carriage sent Rolfe leaning upon Pocahontas's shoulder for just a moment, "I'm sorry about that, from what I saw of your spectacle this morning I'm sure you like walking better than this jostling carriage. However, we can't have you walk to the ball."

He let out a laugh then as Pocahontas fixed her dark eyes out the small window;

"I see what you mean John," she heard herself say, "I certainly would not want your shoes to get one speck of dirt upon them."

Pocahontas gasped in surprise as Rolfe gave her arm a firm squeeze, "Behave yourself Pocahontas, for it is up to you if Ratcliffe puts your people under attack or not."

She had to keep silent there, for she knew he was right about her people. The fate of them rested in her hands; she sighed at this and the fact that Rolfe had let go of her arm and had leaned back against the seat of the carriage. The rest of the ride was silent, each person consumed with their own thoughts.

In the native princess's mind, she still couldn't believe that she had come to England. She hadn't come with John Smith when he had asked her to and she briefly wondered if that would have made a difference.

'You have come to protect your people, stop thinking in the past.'

Her mind screamed however the native woman couldn't help it. Every street they turned down, every house, shop, building they past her mind couldn't stop wondering if he had been there. Taking the same turns, walking the same steps she was going and that she had taken in order to get where she was at now.

Instead of the past, John Rolfe's mind was stuck on the present and future, he having no idea as to the confusion in the woman's mind. John was thinking of the ball, hoping that Pocahontas wouldn't slip up anything; hoping that his teaching of her wasn't for nothing. Rolfe was also worried about the growing attraction that he felt for the Indian maiden; however he couldn't help but think of what others would think of him being attracted to a savage. The man couldn't deny although she was a sweet, caring gentle woman that she still was a savage; proper clothing and dancing only help in covering up the fact of what she was and all would know it.

The carriage finally made its way up the drive and to the palace gates, where the couple exited out of the coach and began to walk up towards the doors that were flung open for tonight's event. Pocahontas could feel herself tense, she could hear the whispering about her as her and John made their way towards the castle.

"They say that she is from the forests of the new world."

"Look at her magnificent jewelry!"

"She certainly has a fine man by her side."

"I hear her people live in trees."

The young woman gritted her teeth, wishing she could say something however one look in Rolfe's direction told her that she better keep her mouth shut, to just keep walking with her dark eyes and powdered face straight ahead.

As they stepped in the large room, Pocahontas gazed in awe at her surroundings, never in her life had she ever seen such amazing things. Cloths of different colors and fabrics hung on the walls and in doorways, the walls held huge long lighted things that were torches, a huge table filled with all sorts of food was also in her sight along with many other things that she saw. The Indian princess didn't have names for the things that she looked upon, however she couldn't wait to tell Nakoma and everyone back home what she had seen and to describe them to the best of her ability. She was brought out of her thoughts by a man announcing her and John Rolfe's name, followed by the gasps of the crowd. For a moment her eyes left the crowd, glancing down at herself.

'Do I really look that different?'

She mused as she felt Rolfe nudge her and she resumed walking;

"You will meet the king now," he whispered and Pocahontas inhaled as much as the corset would allow as she got closer to the king and to whom she assumed to be his queen beside him.

"Hello, Your Excellent-ness, your Great, Good-Good Highness, greeting Your Magnificence-cy…"

These things she whispered to herself, trying to figure out how to greet the king as her and Rolfe got closer to the couple on the two thrones.

"Welcome to England Pocahontas," the queen said as she smiled and Pocahontas mentally sighed as she was very thankful for the queen to say something first.

"Thank you your grace," Pocahontas replied as she returned the queen's smile.

"What do you think of my kingdom, hmmm?"

It was King James that was speaking to her now and Pocahontas lowered her eyes in respect before taking a breath and replying, "I think you must be a great king to have so many subjects, your Majesty, and the loyalty of so many good men."

At her answer the king smiled, "She thinks I'm a great king! What a delightful woman you are my dear; now, go and enjoy the ball!"

However how could she enjoy something where her people were at risk; or could possibly be at any moment of the evening if she were to mess up. She was brought back to the present with a hand upon her arm; turning she saw it was John Rolfe and he didn't have a smile like she thought he would after her short but well meeting with the king.

"What is it?"

"You didn't bow to the king and queen," Rolfe stated, "You're supposed to do that, didn't you remember?"

"He didn't seem to notice…"

"He did notice Pocahontas, fortunately with you saying what you said he overlooked the matter. Besides, in high society no one points out another person's mistakes; they just note them in their minds for later."

"I'm sorry," Pocahontas replied, "I'll remember for next time."

"Let the dancing begin!"

A man shouted startling Pocahontas as Rolfe took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor;

'Just like we practiced.'

She said in her mind as they began to sway, Pocahontas's eyes meeting Rolfe's as they danced. Something didn't feel right in his arms, although she had been held before it wasn't the same as back then. This man was different, and yet had the same name as her love before. It was a rigid sort of hold, Rolfe's eyes almost having what seemed to her a harsh look about them.

Apparently John Rolfe wasn't getting the same feeling as Pocahontas for he said in a soft voice, "In one night you will have done more for the cause of peace than a hundred diplomats."

She felt him lean closer towards her his face mere inches from her own, as then a group of passing women walked by; giggling at the two of them as they did so. This caused Rolfe to blush, backing away from the kiss that he had intended to give her.

"Dance with someone else; it is expected," Rolfe said as he left her on the dance floor, seeing a woman with blond hair giggle and come up to him. It was then she saw Ratcliffe come strolling up to her, a smirk upon his face.

"My, you do look lovely," he said as a hand clasped her own, "I can't even see the real you under there, I do hope no one else does."

"I was going to say the same about you," Pocahontas replied as the two of them began to rather stiffly dance, Pocahontas not even trying to relax in the man's presence.

"It's a very good thing Smith is dead, seeing how disloyal your heart is would certainly kill him."

Pocahontas gasped as Ratcliffe wore a satisfied expression upon his face as he let her go and turned to walk away. Staring after the man in shock and then sighing, Pocahontas turned and walked off the dance floor, walking over towards the balcony and looking outside. Since the woman was unsure if she could go out there, however in wanting to fit in and make herself look as if she was only getting some fresh air she leaned against the wall, facing the couples on the floor. She saw John Rolfe now start a dance called the waltz with a brunette lady. Her eyes then traveled towards Ratcliffe, him talking with a man that kept looking at her and then back towards Ratcliffe.

Pocahontas leaned back as far as the skirts of her gown would allow, wanting to disappear from these people around her. She briefly closed her dark eyes, hearing the footsteps of someone walking towards her. Opening her eyes, Pocahontas saw a man dressed as all the men here were clothed except for a wrap that covered his face and only showed his eyes which were blue.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Pocahontas sidestepped the man, looking down at her dress. There was something about him she didn't like, and she figured that the reason was because he hid his face. She thought it odd that he did this, since no one around her had done this; she gazed around herself and saw that her and the man were not being noticed.

"Yes, sir?"

She answered trying to be polite as she looked up at him, something seeming suddenly familiar about the man.

'His voice.'

She thought then shook her head, chastising herself for thinking about him again. She had to move on and had to come to terms with it within her own self. For even though she had told Nakoma months ago that she was getting on with her life, and even when she had tried to convince herself to give Rolfe a chance it all failed and was a lie in the princess's head and especially her heart.

"Yes, sir?"

She repeated, thinking the man hadn't heard her the first time since he hadn't replied;

"You are the young woman from the new world?"

'Well, at least he inquired that from me respectfully.'

Pocahontas thought as she answered, "Yes sir, I am."

She then raised her head, looking in to the man's blue eyes that were staring directly at her. Pocahontas sighed as the conversation lagged between them.

"Who are you?"

The man had asked her and she answered, "My name is Pocahontas."

Suddenly the band began to start a new song, and the native woman let her eyes go over the people on the floor before the gentleman's voice brought her from her thoughts again with a question.

"May I have this dance?"

Remembering Rolfe's words and in wanting to be polite she gave a slight nod, "Of course."

The man extended his hand and walked her out, the two facing one another as Pocahontas watched everyone else. She followed the example of the other couples as they danced finding herself lean in towards the man as his arms embraced her.

"How long have you been in England?"

"I arrived yesterday," Pocahontas replied as they danced, "I was then invited to this ball."

"I understand," the man answered, "I was recently invited to this party myself."

"Oh," Pocahontas said as the man slightly tightened the hold around her as much as the gown would allow.

Their gazes locked, and Pocahontas felt herself relax in this man's hold like she had done so many years before. Surprised and slightly embarrassed about her behavior, she backed away from him.

"Sir, I'm very sorry…"

He gently took her hand and said, "You never asked for my name."

Pocahontas fleetingly remembered Rolfe's words about behaving. She glanced at the ground then back up at the stranger, "I'm sorry, sir. What is your name?"

"My name is John," he said as he began to walk off the floor with her. She gasped as he guided her outside into the cool night air, out onto the balcony.

"Pocahontas," John said as he looked around for one quick moment before lowering the wrap from his face, "It's me, John Smith."

For a moment, his words did not register in her mind and she stood gaping at the man for several seconds before taking in a gasp and asking, "What?"

John embraced her then lifted her chin in his hand, "Pocahontas it's me, please I am telling you the truth."

The woman was standing upon shaking legs as the man talked, forcing her eyes to blink back tears as she swallowed.

"They told me that you were dead," Pocahontas stated, "How can this be?"

John sighed as he let his hand fall to his side and he answered her question, "I'm sorry that you had to believe that, I had to make everyone think I was dead. Ratcliffe somehow convinced the king that I was the one that had committed treason and not him."

Pocahontas raised her hand, "John, the chains, what about the chains that Ratcliffe was brought back to England placed in?"

To this question John shrugged, "Ratcliffe is one hell of a fantastic liar."

"It would seem so," Pocahontas replied as John gazed at her.

"Could you please stop doing that? I've had enough eyes on me this evening."

"Not my eyes," John softly said which caused Pocahontas to blush, "Although, I much prefer your native clothing."

"As do I," Pocahontas said as John reached for her again wrapping her in a tight embrace. The two of them met eye to eye until Pocahontas dropped her head.

"I have changed," she stated, "I'm not the same woman I was five years ago."

For a brief moment a hurt look crossed John's face before his expression became blank, "Does that mean your feelings have changed for me?"

"John no I, why didn't you ever write to me?"

"I wanted to," he answered quietly, "I must have started a thousand letters, however nothing came out the way I wanted it to. Pocahontas, I still love you."

"Pocahontas, where are you? Dinner is beginning!"

The shouting of John Rolfe startled them both as John quickly covered his face and turned to go.

"Look for me in the garden when you get back to Rolfe's house tonight," he whispered as he began to walk away and then Pocahontas watched as he turned back, "If you desire to do so."

With that he was gone, slipping away in to the growing shadows as Pocahontas heard John Rolfe's call again. Whirling, the young woman made her way back in to the room as she smiled at John Rolfe as he walked up to her.

"Where were you?"

"I was outside getting some fresh air," she replied as he walked with her towards the table.

"Why did you go out there? The air is plenty fresh in here."

"My head aches," Pocahontas replied as Rolfe said nothing as they sat down to dinner after a man had placed the princess by the king.

"Your majesty," Pocahontas softly said as she looked at the king, "Perhaps we may discuss?…"

It was then Pocahontas was interrupted by a man tapping something against the table in order to gather everyone's attention. The young woman watched as two male dancers entered the room and then her eyes traveled over to a small area where a band began to play. The fast beat of the drums and a trumpet began to play as the men started to dance to the music. The native's eyes widened as she watched a woman join the dance with the two men. The lady had her shoulders displayed, the blue beaded gown showing much of her breasts as the skirts billowed outwards as she twirled around the men, each man holding a hand. Her eyes gazed around the large hall, her dark orbs falling on Ratcliffe as she watched him shoot an angry look at another man in the room. She watched Ratcliffe stand up and march over towards the short man who bowed his head and then raised his eyes towards the bigger man. Although Pocahontas was certain that words had been spoken, she could not hear what the men were saying as the music and dancing drowned out the talking of the two people. She looked on as Ratcliffe took his seat, then her attention was turned back towards the three dancers, the two males now linking arms with the woman between them. The three swayed in perfect unison to the different beats of the drums. At one time, the dance would be fast to only then slow down as the woman's body would be crushed against the two men.

At the end of the entertainment, Pocahontas clapped as the rest of the huge hall did as the two gentlemen bowed and the woman gave a low curtsy before leaving the dancing area.

"That was absolutely wonderful," the king said as he enthusiastically applauded the performance, "Although I was surprised to see it be done for this evening. I'm glad Mr. Rolfe that you chose the dancers instead of the bear bating that Ratcliffe had planned."

"What is a bear bating?"

"It's nothing important," John Rolfe answered quickly as the king cleared his throat and began to eat his meal, signaling to everyone else that it was alright to begin eating. Pocahontas watched everyone else as she picked up the knife and fork and started to cut the meat; the food looking like nothing she had smelled nor seen in her life. Placing a bite of the meat in her mouth, she concluded that it was unlike anything she had ever tasted as well.

All through the dinner, the princess made small talk with the king, complementing on how lovely things were and how much she enjoyed the dancing. It was after she had spoke of how nice the party was when the king asked her a question.

"I see that the only gold that you have on you is the jewelry that I assume Rolfe gave to you, is this correct?"

Pocahontas took a sip of the wine before replying, "Yes your majesty, Mr. Rolfe purchased this necklace when I came to London."

"You did not bring gold of your own?"

At this the woman took a shaky breath, "No your majesty, my people own no gold."

"You do not even wear it in any of your feasts or celebrations?"

"With all due respect King James, there is no gold to be worn."

She looked the man dead in his eyes, trying to make him see the truth of her words; trying to make him understand.

"Ratcliffe assured me that there was gold."

Silence filled the room before Ratcliffe stood, "Your majesty, clearly the savage is lying."

"I speak the truth," Pocahontas replied, "I swear on my life that my people have no gold."

The king of England sighed, "Thus far Pocahontas, I believe Ratcliffe other than you. However, I will not make my decision as to attack your people for the riches that they undoubtedly have just yet. We shall all meet tomorrow afternoon at half past one where I will make my final verdict."

"Your majesty…"

"Silence!"

The older man cut off Pocahontas's protest as he turned back towards his plate as the young woman looked at her own food and did not want to eat another bite.

"Finish it," Rolfe hissed under his breath and with shaking hands she picked up her silver wear and began to slowly consume the meal, her stomach tied in knots with the thought of tomorrow.

'I have failed my people.'

The native woman thought in her mind as tears came to her eyes, thinking of how everyone back home would be disappointed at the thought of her failure.

For the rest of the evening, Pocahontas continued to be polite and was even able to plaster a few fake smiles upon her face before the ball had finally come to an end at twenty minutes past midnight. The native woman was emotionally and physically tired as her and Rolfe got back in to their carriage and the coachman began the drive home.

"You were quite good at the ball. You did not slip up; I was worried about that. In such a short time for learning, and you didn't know anything about English royalty. Good job, Pocahontas."

"How can you say that? He will most likely attack my people over what does not exist; all because he believes Ratcliffe."

"Yes," Rolfe replied, "However, I am sure I'll think of something for tomorrow; I will come home and tell you what the king has to say about the matter…"

"About the matter? John, this is no ordinary matter these are my people! This is a war that the king wishes to fight in order to obtain gold that my tribe does not possess!"

"Keep your voice down," John harshly said, "I do not want the driver to hear you."

Pocahontas sighed as she leaned back against the seat, "I will go with you tomorrow."

"No," Rolfe said, "You are too emotional."

"I will be going with you," Pocahontas repeated, "Someone has to help my tribe."

"I will," John Rolfe responded as he placed a hand upon her shoulder, "Do not worry Pocahontas, you can trust me."

'No, I can not.'

She thought as she remained silent during the rest of the trip back to Rolfe's home. When the two got in to the door, both were surprised to see the elder woman Mrs. Jenkins up and waiting for them.

"How did it go?"

She inquired as she helped Pocahontas with her shoes, "The ball was nice; we'll find out the result tomorrow."

Pocahontas answered her question as the younger woman's feet minus the shoes were now on the floor.

"I am retiring for the night," Pocahontas began as she headed towards the stairs.

"I'll be up to help with your clothes," the servant said as she resumed talking with Rolfe.

The woman didn't feel relaxation until the door to her bedchamber was securely locked behind her. Pocahontas walked straight towards the window, peering out in trying to see if John Smith would truly be in the garden like he had said he would go. In the darkness, the lady saw nothing as she heard footsteps come closer towards her room.

The knock upon the door although expected still startled the princess as she jumped and went to unlock the door.

"I had told you that I would be coming up," the servant said as she smiled, "However, I know how you must feel about what happened this night. I would not worry Pocahontas; Johnny has your best wellbeing in mind."

The female nodded as the maid shut the door and began to undo the many clasps of Pocahontas's gown. The native woman in turn began to take down the pins that had held her dark hair up for what seemed like days in her mind as she set them on the dressing table. Finally, the evening's garments remained in a pile on the floor as Pocahontas slid a nightdress over her naked body and the servant pulled down the covers of her large bed.

"Get some sleep now," Mrs. Jenkins said, "You certainly deserve it."

The elder woman picked up the clothes as she walked out of the room, shutting the door on her way out. After stretching in the nightdress that allowed her the freedom of movement, Pocahontas slipped on her native shoes and slid open the door that led out onto John Rolfe's patio, the night wind swirling around her legs as the night gown clung to her.

'I am glad it is dark.'

Pocahontas mused as she stood upon the terrace, unsure of what to do.

'Do I still love him?'

'I feel as if I have changed so much in these last few months.'

'Can he truly still love me?'

All these thoughts swam around in Pocahontas's mind before she cleared her throat and shook her head.

"John," she called out, "John, where are you?"

The black of the night surrounded her, although rays of moonlight were visible however not enough to see clearly by.

"I'm here, come to me. I can't be in the light, someone may see us."

As her brown eyes adjusted to the dim light she saw a shadow and she walked towards it, her eyes never leaving his form until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Pocahontas," John began, "I'm glad you came."

It was then she felt his strong arms embrace her, his heat soaking through the material of the nightdress. She meant to raise her arms to push him away, however having the feeling of his arms around her and the warmth of his body against her she found her arms going around his neck and her hands going in his hair.

"I have missed you so much," John said as she nodded gazing in to his blue eyes.

"John," Pocahontas began, "I'm scared, things did go well at the ball at first; however the king is still thinking of attacking my people. He believes Ratcliffe over me."

The captain sighed as he gazed at Pocahontas's face, "What has Rolfe said about this? Does he know what he is going to do?"

"He wouldn't tell me," Pocahontas stated, "All he would say is for me not to worry and that he would think of something. John, everything that he has done has not worked out; and I fear that this will be no different."

"I know you're worried," John said as he held her closer, "We can think of something to help your people."

The night wind blew, the blast of air making Pocahontas shiver against John before the wind died down.

"Come with me," Pocahontas said as she stepped back from John and took his hand as she began to walk towards the slightly open bedchamber door. The man hesitated for a moment before Pocahontas pulled him inside and shut the door.

"The air seems damp here," she commented as she fetched herself a blanket and John silently wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, you can sit down," Pocahontas softly said as John's eyes swept over the room. In the middle was a large bed surrounded by curtains that went to the floor. On the other side of the bedchamber stood a dressing table with a large mirror, to the left of that was a door that led in to a wardrobe and on the other side of the room sat a desk with a chair. It was this that John walked towards, pulling out the chair and sitting down gazing at the clouds out the sliding doors and to Pocahontas who sat upon the foot of the bed.

"This is a nice room," the man said, "Far better than anything that I could give you."

At this Pocahontas gasped and lowered her head, "You know me; I have never cared for material possessions."

"I thought I knew you," John quietly said as he shifted in the chair.

"I thought I knew me as well," Pocahontas replied as the silence stretched on between them.

After a moment the young woman spoke, "All these clothes, nice jewelry, being someone that I am not one tends to get lost in it all."

"I thought you were different…"

"As did I John," Pocahontas said as her voice slightly rose, "I thought the same as you do. However, when John Rolfe gave me this necklace I took off my mother's necklace and I said that it didn't belong, I said that…"

The young woman's eyes filled with tears, as a trembling hand reached up and felt the uncharacteristic feeling of beads and the golden chain that the necklace was made out of. Grasping it, the native woman gave a fierce yank on the chain and watched the beads roll around the floor before returning her eyes towards John.

"I forgot who I am," she said as John stood up and approached the woman whom he still and would always love. Placing a hand upon her face, he tilted it upwards as blue eyes met brown eyes.

"Thank you for reminding me," Pocahontas said as she dropped the chain to the floor, "You truly are…"

"I didn't remind you of anything, for you always have known who you are. I know things must be hard for you being in England. I know how difficult it is and I live here."

The native princess was unable to look down for the hand on her chin; she brought up her own hand and placed it onto John's shoulder. Their gazes locked, the captain brought his head closer to his loved one and gently allowed their lips to brush against each other for a brief moment. It was then Pocahontas stood up, wrapping her arms around John's shoulders and crushing her mouth to his. The man's eyes widened in surprise as he responded to her, his arms coming around her form and his hands going through out her ebony hair their bodies pressing against one another. The man allowed his hands to move slowly over her back, feeling the thinness of her nightdress through the material of the blanket. It was then the woman pulled away from the kiss in order to catch her breath that John stared at her closed eyes.

'She truly is beautiful.'

He thought as he claimed her mouth once more, spreading open her lips as he slipped inside, searching and discovering all that he could not in their separation. Pocahontas moaned in her throat with each intense kiss he laid on her lips. When the lack of air became unbearable, the two of them broke the heated kiss in order to breathe normally. The young woman laid her head upon John's chest, his arms holding her firmly as he stroked her raven like hair. Taking a step back, the young woman sat down on the bed as she raised her head and obtained John's mouth as she kissed him back with the same intensity in which he had kissed her. He moved forward as she allowed him room on the bed in order to sit with her. Breathing heavily, they separated as they longingly gazed at one another. After a few moments of silence the native woman sighed as she shrugged her shoulders and lowered her head.

"We need to talk," Pocahontas whispered as she raised her head in order to look at him.

John leaned closer and brushed her mouth with his own before he pulled away and stood up and walked over towards the chair and sat down in order to regain his control and concentration on the subject at hand.

"I have to save my people and stop the king from declaring war on them," Pocahontas began as she wrapped the blanket more tightly around her.

After a pause the man stated, "Go with John Rolfe and explain all that you are trying to say."

"Rolfe will not let me go with him," Pocahontas said as John lowered his head in thought.

"I'll go with you," John said as he raised his eyes towards her.

"Everyone thinks that you are dead," Pocahontas started as John held up a hand in order to stop her.

"You are correct everyone believes that I am dead," John began, "They believe that because Ratcliffe told them so. He told the king that I had drowned and that is why no body was found."

"He could say that you are an imposter."

"He wouldn't be that foolish," John said, "Tell Rolfe that you are going with him tomorrow afternoon. I will be there, that is for sure; we will expose Ratcliffe's lies in front of the whole court."

"What if John Rolfe does not let me go?"

"Tell him that you will not take no for an answer," John said, "I know this will work however I need you to be at the meeting."

"What happens after that?"

A moment of silence past between them until John inquired, "What do you want to happen?"

"I want to be with you," Pocahontas softly said, "However, I feel that I have changed so much since me leaving my homeland; I honestly miss my home and the way things were."

"I want to be with you as well," John stated as he sighed, "But I know we must focus on what tomorrow has in store. We can do this, we will do it together."

Pocahontas exhaled as she looked at him, "I do hope you're right John, I don't want to fail my people."

He rose to his feet and walked up to her, the man placing his arms around her slender frame. He brought up his hand and caressed her soft tan cheek as he gazed longingly in to her worried eyes.

"I am here for you," he began, "I am so glad that I found you again Pocahontas. I will not leave you; if we stopped one war we can stop another."

At this she gave a small smile, "I suppose you are right; after all I think the king is just as stubborn as my father can be."

John chuckled as Pocahontas stood to her feet and the blanket fell to the floor.

"I better go," John whispered as they held one another, "I will see you tomorrow in the court."

"John, how will you get in with out any one seeing you?"

"Do not worry about that my dear," he replied as he smirked, "You worry about what to say to Rolfe so he will allow you to go with him and I will concern myself with the finer details."

The native princess nodded as her and John's lips softly met; a hand going to run through Pocahontas's hair. She held him close to her, afraid to let him go for fear it may be the last time that they are together like this.

Pulling back from the embrace was John as he gave her an apologetic look, "I'm off, get some sleep princess."

No more words were spoken as the native unlocked the patio door and she watched John as he disappeared in to the shadows of the night. Closing the door and relocking it, the woman crossed over towards the bed and after slipping out of her shoes she got under the blankets. As her head touched the pillow, she brought her right hand up to her lips and traced her fingertips across her mouth, remembering the sweet passionate kisses that he had left her just a few moments before. Sighing, Pocahontas dropped her hand to her side and settled back in to the pillow. Tomorrow would be a huge day for her, a day she knew all would be resolved either in a horrible way or a wonderful way that meant freedom for her people and for herself.

Before she could even remember her dream, Pocahontas found her eyes opening to the sunlight. The night had passed as though it was nothing but a fleeting memory. Blinking her eyes, the young woman sat up in the bed as she glanced out the window. Sunlight filled the room; a perfect blue sky greeted her as she got out of bed and walked over towards the window. Sighing, her dark orbs went to the floor where she saw the broken chain of the necklace that she had so violently ripped from her neck the evening prior. Using her feet, she kicked the chain under the large bed and by the time she heard a knock upon her door she had concealed the beads as well. With the light coming in the windows, they had been noticeable on the floor. Taking a deep breath and one last look at the floor, she crossed the room and after unlocking her door she came face to face with the smiling maid.

"Good morning Pocahontas," she greeted as the native woman stepped back in order to let the maid pass, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Mrs. Jenkins I did," Pocahontas answered as the elderly maid began humming as she opened the wardrobe and began searching for something for Pocahontas to wear.

"Go wash up now before I dress you, and then you can go downstairs and eat breakfast."

Pocahontas was half way out the door before she turned around and asked, "Where is John Rolfe?"

This question made the older woman smile, "He's in his room getting ready for today, and he'll eat with you as soon as you are finished dressing."

Pocahontas nodded as she left, walking down the hall until she found the washing room. The tub was already filled with warm water and Pocahontas instantly sighed in contentment as she slipped in it. Leaning back in the tub and lathering up the cloth with the soap her mind drifted back to the night before. So much had happened to her that very night, having her people threatened and finding out that the man whom she thought had been dead all those years was alive however on the run from the king's men. Her thoughts then turned towards the outcome of today, and all the things that could go wrong.

'What if the king condemns John to death?'

'What if the king will not let up on my people?'

'What if King James will still believe Ratcliffe?'

These thoughts consumed her mind as she finished her bathing and all through out the time that the maid was dressing her in a light colored gown her head could not stop the thoughts and the worry that she felt. She nodded and made small talk with the older woman, however her mind could not stay on the conversation at hand.

"There you are," the woman said as Pocahontas thanked her and made her way downstairs towards the breakfast room. As she entered, she swallowed as she saw John Rolfe seated at the head of the table. Silently, she walked up to the dining table and sat down across from him.

"Good morning Pocahontas," John greeted as he looked up, "You look lovely today."

"Thank you Mr. Rolfe," Pocahontas said as the man chuckled.

"You can call me John you know."

The woman said nothing as the servant carried in the breakfast plates filled with food. The princess barely heard the words spoken, her mind trying to figure out how to convince John Rolfe to allow her to go to the palace.

"I'll be leaving for the meeting with the king at eleven this morning," the man said as he put butter on his toast.

Knowing that this was her chance Pocahontas stated, "I will be ready to go by then."

"You are not going Pocahontas," John said as the maid poured the tea in the cups and left shutting the doors behind her.

"John," Pocahontas calmly said, "I'll be going with you this morning."

"I will take care of this; I will save your people Pocahontas. Do you not trust me?"

"No, I do not," the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Gasping, she placed a hand over her mouth as Rolfe looked on stunned at her confession.

"John I, I am so sorry it's just with all that has occurred these few days and the safety of my people looking as if it will not happen…"

"I see," Rolfe said as his face bore no emotion, "Alright then Pocahontas, you are on your own."

"What?"

"You think you can do this with out me?"

"No, that's not what I said…"

"You can not Pocahontas," John began as his voice rose, "You can not do this with out my being there. If you think you can than you are more foolish than I previously thought. Pocahontas, you need me because with out me you will fail your people."

The young woman placed down the tea cup that she had been holding as she stared wide eyed at the man in front of her.

"I need to go with you," Pocahontas said as she silently pleaded with John, "I need to go, I have to go."

"I'll do the talking," he stated as he cut in to the eggs on his plate.

"I will speak as well," she stated as she began to spread butter onto the cold toasted bread in front of her.

"I know I can do this."

John Rolfe gave a nod as his response as he began eating, neither person saying anything through out the meal. She had gotten John Rolfe to allow her to go, her prayers now going towards John and his plan for him to get in to the king's court unnoticed.

After breakfast, Pocahontas excused herself to her quarters in order to try and relax before the meeting. The lady had much to think over, she not having much for breakfast because of her nervousness; the king's words ringing in her ears.

'Thus far Pocahontas, I believe Ratcliffe other than you.'

For the first time in a long while, fear gripped at the native woman's heart. Her people meant everything to her, even more than John Smith. Taking in a deep breath, Pocahontas opened the patio door and walked outside in her native shoes and felt the coolness of the air around her. Seeing a bench in the garden not to far off, the lady picked up the skirts of her gown and crossed over towards the bench. Sitting down on the cold stone of the seat, the native allowed this time for the quiet and peace that thus far she had not gotten since her arrival to this place. So far, the only good that had come out of her visit to England was the knowledge that John Smith was actually alive. All the other events seemed to have not turned out the way she had hoped. Then again, she was not expecting to find John Smith alive; she prayed that this would be different as she got to her feet. John Rolfe was calling her, his voice floating to her ears as she again held the skirts of her dress in her hand and walked towards her bedchamber door. She had just closed the patio door when she heard a knock.

"Yes?"

"Johnny is calling for you," the maid said as Pocahontas opened the door and nodded and she walked down the wide staircase with the maid following her. Mrs. Jenkins helped the native with the English society's shoes as then the maid wished her good luck as she opened the door to the outside.

Just like the previous night, Pocahontas saw John as he waited by the carriage door no expression upon his face as she slid onto the seat of the coach.

"Thank you for helping me," she said after a few moments of silence had past between them.

"I hope to help you," John replied, "We will see how it all will turn out."

The native princess nodded as the carriage sped up, making Pocahontas's nerves more apparent to her as they headed towards the king's palace. The quiet stretched between the two, where the only things that were heard were the wheels of the carriage, the movement of the horses and the voices of the people outside. Pocahontas gazed out the small window that was beside her, her eyes fixed on the buildings that quickly past by the carriage.

It wasn't long before they reached the king's castle, and the young woman felt her nervousness increase as her and Rolfe got out of the coach. She took the man's arm as they began walking up towards the doors of the palace and Rolfe exchanged some words with a few guards before they were lead in to a room.

"You will wait here until his majesty is ready for you," the guard said, "I will tell him that you have arrived."

"Thank you," Pocahontas said as she gave a polite smile to the guard as she watched him leave the waiting area shutting the doors before he disappeared.

"What is the time?"

The lady asked a few moments later as her and Rolfe sat on chairs that had been provided for them.

"I do not know Pocahontas," John replied as she sighed and leaned back in her chair. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours as they waited in the small room, the native clasping and unclasping her hands as they sat. Neither person said anything, for the woman did not know what to speak of and Rolfe had nothing to talk about.

More moments past before Pocahontas inquired again, "What is the time?"

"I do not know," John Rolfe replied as the silence again stretched on between them. A few minutes more, a guard finally stood in the doorway of the waiting area.

"His majesty is ready to meet with you now," the man said as the two people stood up and followed the guard towards the throne room. As the native woman walked, she fought back all the negative emotions that she was feeling at that moment. She knew that they would only cloud her thoughts, and worse of all they would also cloud her judgment.

As they entered the large room, Pocahontas saw King James and Queen Ann sitting upon their thrones along with Ratcliffe and other men crowded around them. The native lady could hear the whispering of the people and see the taunting eyes of Ratcliffe as he gazed upon her however she did not budge; she did not utter a word for she knew that was what he would love for her to do.

"Silence all of you," James said as his eyes fixed on Pocahontas, "You say that your people have no gold, can you prove that?"

'This is my chance.'

Pocahontas thought as she took in a breath, "Your majesties, my people do not have any gold we grow a food called corn an…"

"Corn?"

"Yes, corn. From what I've been told, it resembles gold because of the color. However, that is the only golden thing we have on our lands."

"I see," the king replied as he turned towards Ratcliffe, "Did you bring this food called corn back with you?"

"No your majesty; however I assure you there is gold in Jamestown."

"Your majesty," Pocahontas cut in as Ratcliffe glared at her, "Corn is the only golden object that my tribe has."

"Pocahontas," the king sharply cut her off, "Ratcliffe assured me that…"

"That I was dead?"

Gasps were heard through out the crowd as captain John Smith stepped out from the shadows of the court.

"John Smith!"

"Is he a ghost?"

"He could be an imposter."

"Ratcliffe has lied to you about everything," John said as he finally made his way up towards the king and queen.

"This can not be," the king said as he stared at John Smith.

"Your majesty," Pocahontas began, "There are many voices around you, however only one voice matters and it is your own. As you can see in front of you, John Smith is truly alive."

At this Ratcliffe stood, "Any man can say he is John Smith, how can we know it is him for sure?"

"Exilent question Ratcliffe," the king said as he turned towards Smith, "Prove to us all that you are who you say you are."

Murmurs went through out the crowd as the king shouted for all to be silent as John wore a thoughtful look upon his face and Ratcliffe had a smug expression on his own.

"I got shot protecting her father," John Smith began as he turned to face Pocahontas, "I have the scar to prove I am who I say I am."

"Well then, what are you waiting…?"

Before the monarch could finish his question, John had swiftly untucked his shirt from his pants and raised it so that the jagged scar was visible against his pale skin. Although Pocahontas had no doubt, she looked at the scar as well, her mind going back to that day he had gotten inflicted with the wound. All was quiet as the king inspected it, and as his majesty nodded murmurs of disbelief rang out in the gathering of people. The captain lowered his shirt as the gasps and whispers continued as he stood still and looked around the large room.

"This is indeed John Smith," the king said as Ratcliffe stuttered for an explanation.

"Your highness, this man could have painted the scar…"

"James, I truly feel that Pocahontas has told us the truth," Ann said as her soft words left her lips.

After a moment of silence England's king spoke as he turned towards Ratcliffe, "No more lies, I will not send the ships over to attack this lady's people. Instead, you will be imprisoned in the tower and all of your documents and writings will be reviewed along with other letters and documents that may surface."

"I have letters," John Smith spoke, "They are from Thomas Brown, Ben Sholts and Lawn ORiley which are three men that went on the first voyage to the new world."

"Why did you not come forth with these letters?"

There was a pause as John considered the king's query before he answered, "I tried to your majesty, however it wasn't until after Ratcliffe told you of my death that I found them. With all due respect, I knew that you did not believe me when I had returned from Jamestown and so I feared that you would not believe me again."

For the captain to admit fear in public made Pocahontas momentarily surprised, however the maiden truly did appreciate his honesty. She had always thought him fearless; however he standing up in front of the court and saying what he had just said made the princess realize that he still was.

"Very well then," the king announced, "Take Ratcliffe to the tower and I will be waiting on your letters and other documents."

A wave of relief crashed over Pocahontas, knowing that she and John Smith had done it. Rolfe stood there; he had not said a word during this whole exchange of words. In a daze of happiness and thankfulness, Pocahontas thanked the king and queen of England.

"You are free to leave as soon as you like," the queen said as she smiled at the native woman.

"Thank you your majesty," Pocahontas replied as she smiled back, "I do miss my homeland, it will be good to see my people."

"I am sure it will be," Ann said as she nodded.

It was then Pocahontas had inquired of the queen if she may go and stand out on the balcony, to which the queen happily called for someone to escort her to that spot. Knowing that John had more to discuss with the king, Pocahontas left the throne room and followed the guard out onto the balcony.

"Thank you," Pocahontas said as she leaned against the doorway, gazing out at the blue sky above her, white clouds floating on the coal breeze that slightly blew strands of the woman's hair.

Footsteps broke her moment of calmness as she turned to see who was coming through the door.

"Pocahontas," the man spoke as she looked at the face of John Rolfe.

"John Rolfe," she began, "Thank you for all…"

"How did he know?"

The question in itself was not harsh; however the tone of the man that asked it caused the woman to take a step back.

"How did he know you were here? How did he know where you were staying?"

Rolfe took a step forward, "How does he know you?"

So many questions, however the number of answers was far less than the number of queries as Pocahontas looked at him before she spoke.

"John Smith and I met when he came to Virginia. We had feelings for one another however he had to leave because of getting…"

"How did he know where you were staying?"

"I met him again at the ball last evening."

"How did he know to come here?"

"I spoke to him after the dance. We discussed many things and he offered to help me."

An uncomfortable quiet period followed, which was broken by the running footsteps of John Smith. Looking up, Pocahontas could see his smiling face as he appeared behind John Rolfe.

"Pocahontas, they have given me a ship!"

John exclaimed as he reached her side, "We can leave as soon as you would like…"

"She can not leave right away," Rolfe stated, "She has her things at my home."

A pause followed this comment before John said, "I know, it will take me a few days to gather a crew and then we can leave for Jamestown."

"You will come back with me?"

John Smith smiled, "Yes, I would love to see your people as well."

"What if she does not want you to go back with her?"

An awkward moment of silence past between the three as Pocahontas looked from one man to the other. She then reached over and took Rolfe's hand in to her own, "I thank you for all that you and Mrs. Jenkins have done for me. You truly have helped me more than you will ever know, you are a good man."

She gave his hand a quick squeeze as she let it go and turned to face John Smith, the man that she had always and would always love.

"I will have Mrs. Jenkins pack your things," Rolfe said as he sighed, "I truly wish you happiness."

"As I do for you," Pocahontas replied as Rolfe then turned to John.

"You will see to it that she will make it home?"

Thinking this a rather odd question for the man to be asking Smith replied, "Of course I will."

"Good," was his brief reply as he turned and walked away. Pocahontas watched him go until she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Turning, she saw the blue eyes of her love staring back at her.

"He felt something for you," John said, "I could see it in his eyes and the way he looked at you."

Pocahontas reached up placing a gentle finger to his lips, "I stand here with you, and no one else. Let it go John, for I wish to gaze upon the future with you, and not ever visit the past where we were with out one another."

John smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around her, the native leaning against him as their lips softly met under the sunlight.

"Come now," he whispered, "Would you care to get some lunch and then you can stay at my house until I can gather the men in order for our trip home."

She grinned as she took his hand, "Yes, I would love lunch and your house."

John chuckled as they walked down the stairs of the balcony and after speaking to a guard they were let out of the palace gates. The young woman smiled as they walked hand in hand down the street, John explaining all the shops that they were passing however the woman never really looked at. For the first time since her arrival, Pocahontas felt that she was finally able to enjoy London, with truly a fine man by her side.

--..--..--..--..End Of, "May I Have This Dance?"--..--..--..--..--..


End file.
